1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work bag or travel suitcase with an incorporated extendable pull handle and with wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most widely varied solutions have been progressively studied for the easy and comfortable transporting of items and documents in the field of work bags and/or travel suitcases. These are normally associated with generally standard structures equipped with wheels and more or less extractable pulling devices.
Some of the known solutions envisage a U-shaped handle on a short side of a bag or suitcase, whose ends are inserted inside the bag or suitcase in a rest position. For use, in collaboration with a device which allows a pair of withdrawn wheels, said handle is also released and can be extracted in an extended position. An example of this kind of solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,038. This solution, however, only allows the suitcase or bag to be pulled in a tilted position and requires a complicated mechanism for the extraction or reentering rest position of the wheels and handle in the respective seats.
Other solutions such as those shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,365 and 3,805,529, envisage a grip element hinged to an end side of the bag or suitcase, which can be moved from a rest position parallel to said side and a rotated and extracted pulling position of the bag or suitcase. In addition to production difficulties, this solution also has considerable encumbrance and difficulty of use.
There are also other solutions, mainly in the field of suitcases, wherein the pulling mechanism is mostly contained in the suitcase, occupying a large amount of space. These solutions are consequently not suitable for being used in a bag or the like, as the very nature of the container provides extremely limited containment space.
Furthermore, in the solutions so far adopted, the application of the grip element and wheels in the suitcase or bag distorts the overall design of their line which is therefore adapted to the presence of these auxiliary elements.